


Only a Hero for You

by godbless_shitposting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: As well as a half-assed Brooklyn 99 reference, Drabble, Feat. My nonexistent knowledge of how injuries work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just a short thing i whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: "He wanted to tell himself that this was Len's own fault for blindly running into a fight and getting himself hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to say that out loud. After all, the reason Len was even there was because Barry was about to get killed by some knife-wielding maniac from whom Barry was struggling to escape."





	Only a Hero for You

**Author's Note:**

> Barry gets saved by Len, who gets injured in the process. Barry isn't too pleased.

"That was really reckless, Len."

Len hissed as Barry gently dabbed a washcloth with rubbing alcohol on a sizable gash on his leg. He was making a show out of not using his speed. Barry winced as he realized he'd have to put more pressure on it. He wanted to tell himself that this was Len's own fault for blindly running into a fight and getting himself hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to say that out loud. After all, the reason Len was even there was because Barry was about to get killed by some knife-wielding maniac from whom Barry was struggling to escape.

Len noticed the hesitation in Barry's movement. He looked at Barry with a pained look. Barry mirrored it. Barry leaned forward and caught Len by the lips after mumbling an apology and dragging the cloth down his leg. Len groaned and gripped Barry's arm so tight that Barry nearly pulled away.

After the wound was cleaned, Barry pulled back and rubbed his arm.

"Okay, okay, I deserve that," he muttered. He looked over in the box of medical supplies to find bandages. "What did you think you were doing there, anyway?" Len gave an affronted look.

"Saving your leather-clad ass, Scarlet," Len grumbled. Barry quit fumbling for a moment. When he locked eyes with Len, however, the expression fell. "It's not like I could have just let you get yourself killed." Barry crossed his arms.

"But when you do it, it's okay?"

"Don't pretend like one of us isn't more valuable to this city than the other."

Barry froze. It wasn't the first time Len, or either of them for that matter, had said something like that. But it still hit hard every time it happened. Barry looked down and grabbed a roll of bandages.

"Barry."

Barry unrolled them, pointedly ignoring his boyfriend.

"Barry."

He slowly wrapped up Len's leg, refusing to make eye contact.

"Barry, you can't be mad at me for-"

"I'm not mad, it's just-!" Barry drew in a long breath, noting the sharp tone of his voice. "You can't just go around acting like you can just throw yourself in front of whatever's attacking me because you think that you're not worth anything." Len lifted Barry's chin with his index finger.

"You know it's more than that," Len said. "I didn't understand why people went to such extremes for people they loved until I found you. If anything happened to you, I would kill everyone in this city and then myself." Barry sighed.

Barry sped throughout his apartment until he found a roll of tape. He returned, this time taking a seat next to Len instead of beside his leg. He taped the bandage in place.

"Well, fine. Anyway, I'm not a doctor, so this sucks." Len grinned.

"I love you," he said. Barry returned the smile and placed a short kiss on Len's lips.

"I love you too, you reckless hero." Len chuckled as he failed to feign disgust.

"How dare you, sir. I am no hero."

"Mm, you're my hero. Is that better?"

"..."

"Come on, you only have to be my hero."

"Fine. I'm only your hero."

Barry laughed and pulled Len closer as their lips met.


End file.
